


Need to Know

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Pamela hang out.
Series: Finding My Way [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Need to Know  
Characters: Pamela Barnes, Sam Winchester  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Friendship.  
Summary: Sam and Pamela hang out.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns the show and characters.  
Words: 194 without title and ending.

Word to use: Mind

FMW #94: Need to Know

Sam had been hounding Pamela for hours. He and Dean were taking a small break. Dean was at Bobby's and Sam had decided to stop by and visit her.

She regretted that now. "Grumpy! If you don't sit your cute ass down, I'll knock you down." The woman said, but she was only half serious with her threat.

Sam sighed and then sat down. "I was hoping that you'd use your psychic abilities to look into the future, to see what happens next for me."

Pamela listened to him and sat beside him. "I'd love to help, but that's on a need to know basis. And frankly, you don't need to know."

Sam frowned. "Can't you use your mind or some other kind of power that you have to get the information?" He asked and wasn't ready to give up.

Pamela laughed and said, "Sam, stop asking. I could tell you everything, but I'm not gonna. You need to experience what the future holds, when it's time."

Sam opened and closed his mouth a moment later. He didn't want to fight. So he said, "How about some music and beers?"

Pamela nodded. Then she said, "Now you're speaking my language."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
